The Administrafive Core has three main goals, to institufionalize administrative services, protect faculty fime for conducfing quality biomedical research, and provide oversight and evaluations for the program. The Alaska IDeA Networkfor Biomedical Excellence (INBRE)3 administrafion consists ofthe PI, co-lnvesfigator. Program Coordinator, and three addifional staff members to assist the executive staff. The Core supports INBRE's faculty by redirecfing the burden of research administration to staff, allowing faculty to focus primarily on their research. Protecting faculty fime for conducfing quality biomedical research will also benefit stakeholders, such as trainees, staff, and collaborators. Periodic evaluafions will be shared among the Management Advisory Committee (MAC), External Advisory Committee (EAC) and Steering Committee (SC) with staff support. The PI and co-lnvesfigator will prepare a two page status report of INBRE progress every six months and distribute it to all members ofthe MAC, EAC, and SC and to other administrafive offices of University of Alaska. Status Reports and the comments of all the advisory committees will be exchanged and will be used in construcfing the agenda for advisory committee meefings and for the annual joint meeting of the EAC and SC, which is traditionally held in Alaska in the late summer. An Executive Officer will keep a journal ofthe concerns raised by the advisory committees over the year and of their resolution, to be distributed at the joint meefing. In the event of any conflicts at the individual faculty level. Dr. Jarrett will serve as a resource for conflict mediafion. During years two and five, we will ufilize an outside team, managed by Dr. Cotter, to conduct formative and summafive evaluafions. Evaluafion procedures have been established by a conceptual framework that each core consists of inputs, activities, outputs, and outcomes. Outputs are fied directly to activifies and can be measured as an indication of progress. By accomplishing these goals, the Core will provide logisfical support for faculty, which will enable us to build our biomedical expertise and effectively assess the advancement and growth ofthe program, ensuring future success. Faculty who are more focused on their research are more likely to be on a positive updward trajectory.